


Jess's Party

by comfortwriter28



Series: The Call AU [5]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comfortwriter28/pseuds/comfortwriter28
Summary: Summer was amazing and even the school year seems promising, when Jess hosts a party at her house, going is a no brainer! Things seem too good to go wrong but maybe his first mistake was assuming that was a possibility.*This chapter is graphic so if the tags are something you don't want to read, skip it.
Relationships: Jessica Davis/Justin Foley
Series: The Call AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486958
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	Jess's Party

He drapes the sheet over Jess lightly but as he’s turning around he finds Bryce pulling the door closed behind him. There’s an odd look on the older boy’s face as he looks him up and down. Justin can’t help but squirm a little because he doesn’t really like the look but his brain is a little too foggy to figure out what about it he doesn’t like.

“What’s up brother? I thought you and Jess where coming up here to have sex.”

He shrugs and replies, “She’s asleep so I’ll take a rain check.”

Bryce looks around him at Jess and then turns back to him and for the first time in his life. he’s afraid of Bryce. There’s a look on the other boy’s face, only for a moment and then it’s gone, but it makes his blood run cold.

In place is a smile but even then...it must be the booze. He basically hasn’t been drinking for months, his tolerance must be down, he’s imagining things.

“Getting blue balled again Justy? C’mon when she’s being a tease you just have to take what you want.”

Bryce approaches the bed and pushes him aside before pulling the sheet off.

Justin moves to grab his hands. 

“C’mon Bryce, let’s go back downstairs.”

Bryce pulls his hand away and looks at him again with that expression. “I’m about to teach you a lesson Justin so pay attention.” He reaches for the skirt of Jess’s dress and Justin doesn’t think, he shoves Bryce. Actually he throws his whole weight against the older boy and sends them both to the ground.

Apparently that’s the wrong move because even though they’re both drunk and despite landing a few good punches, Bryce is still much stronger than him and has him pinned down in seconds. The older boy leans over him, a tiny bit of blood drips from his nose onto Justin’s face. It doesn’t do much to help the dark expression that makes Justin’s whole body screams at him to do something, which apparently means scream except that Bryce’s hand covers his mouth and nose and makes breathing almost impossible.

“You know, I was going to leave _you_ alone. I didn’t want to hurt you Justy, just teach you a lesson, too bad you’re going to have to learn the hard way.”

He doesn’t know what Bryce is talking about but now he’s light headed from lack of air and from the beer so he can’t really bother trying to figure it out because he’s too busy trying to pull the hand away so he can get air. He can’t though, and he doesn’t get to breathe until Bryce moves his hand away from his mouth and he sucks in air unhindered but he’s still too weak to fight back as Bryce hauls him off the floor and dumps him at the foot of Jess’s bed.

He freezes when he feels Bryce’s hands fiddling with the button of his jeans and his hands move down to push Bryce’s away in a panic while also attempting to stand. Bryce just leans his body against him and keeps him down while using his free hand to fend off the intrusion.

“Take you punishment like a good boy or I’ll make it worse.” 

It comes out as a snarl that chills his blood but makes him struggle harder. 

It doesn’t help. Bryce gets the button open, zipper down, and the pants off.

“What are you doing?”

“What I should have done a long time ago.”

His underwear comes off next even though he tries to push Bryce off. The older boy just leans against him harder. He tries to push the hands away but Bryce grabs his wrists. He tries to call for help but Bryce once again smothers him and leaves him too weak to fight. The hand comes off his face and while he struggles to catch his breath and move, Bryce plays with his own pants. 

That’s when Justin realizes with horror that Bryce is sporting a sizable bulge which he now frees from his pants and underwear.

“Bryce-”

“Take it Justin. You deserve this for putting some whore over us.”

The older boy hauls his legs up onto his shoulder and sneers at him for a second.

“Don’t-” He hates that he’s pleading, hating himself for not fighting back more, for not being strong enough physically but also for not wanting to hurt Bryce even if to stop this cause this can’t be real right, this-this is Bryce after all. Bryce is his best friend, his big brother, the first person who ever loved him and the first person he loved too. Bryce is the reason he knows what love is, is probably the reason he’s even still alive, and certainly the reason he isn’t cold and mean. This isn't his Bryce, it must be some nightmare version of his friend. He must have passed out like Jess.

And yet this Bryce clearly has no second thoughts and the pain of having Bryce force his dick into his butt is greater than anything he’s ever experienced before. He screams. Bryce covers his mouth again and snaps, “Take it like a man Justin.”

It feels wrong, so wrong. Like he’s being split apart, filled up so much he’ll burst. It’s agony too, hurts worse than anything he’s felt in a long time.

“This is your fault, stop crying about it.”

It seems to last forever or maybe only seconds that each feel like eternity, the only constant is the pain of each thrusting motion.

“If only you had remembered who the first person to love you was, then this wouldn’t have been necessary.”

He closes his eyes, unable to look anymore and hoping by some miracle he’ll wake up anywhere but here but that only lasts a second when he hears a growl of, “Open your eyes Justy, I want you to watch.”

He forces them open, it’s still the twisted, nightmare version of Bryce’s face looking back at him. 

Bryce’s grunt is followed by the disgusting feeling of something hot and sticky in his butt. He’s crying and can’t really see much through the tears. He wishes he couldn’t hear either because Bryce leans down and whispers, “And now you’re a broken toy that no one’s going to want but me. If you had just behaved this could have all been avoided.”

Bryce pulls out and he feels the semen slowly drip out. He makes a sound of disgust, “Really? You got blood on me? That’s disgusting Justin.”

He hears Bryce leave the room and only then does he almost feel safe to breathe. Even that seems to hurt. Ache maybe, that’s how everything feels, achy and numb. He’s still sort of crying even though he’s tried to stop. He looks over at Jess who's somehow remained asleep through all of this. He’s relieved. If anyone saw this-

He makes a move to stand but pain flares up in him, radiates out from his bottom in throbbing waves. Oh right something about blood. He gets as far as pulling his pants and underwear back up before the pain wins out and he flops back onto the bed, exhausted as well as hurting.

He convinces himself he’ll move, any second, any second now he’ll get up and- and what? Probably lock Jess’s door and get out of here. But to where?

Home sounds good, to the Jensen’s house. To Matt and Lainie and Clay and a hot shower and warm bed and all of the other comforts he enjoys living with them.

And yet he can’t. How can he look at them after this? If they knew-no they won’t know. He’s finally got some place where-he’s not going to give that up. They can’t know and they won’t know. He’ll hide it. From them, from Jess, from everyone.

He can’t help but look over at her. She’s beautiful, even sleeping, he knows every curve of her face, the exact way her hair falls down her shoulders when it’s curled and when it’s straight, the smell of her shampoo and taste of her lip gloss. She’s perfect and it hurts because he never was, not when compared to her especially but not compared to anyone really. Now though, now he doesn’t know how he’s going to talk to her, to look her in the eyes and tell her he loves her when he’s broken and stained and just so, so wrong for her, for everyone, but especially for her.

The door opens and his blood runs cold. He looks up.

Bryce.

His heart and stomach do summersaults.

“You’re still here? Don’t tell me the message is already being ignored, Justy. I don’t want to teach another so soon.”

He opens his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing comes out. How is he supposed to talk to Bryce?

“Wait, you can’t-after all of this you’re still pining over her? Come on, try not to be so pathetic.”

He moves further into the room and closes the door behind him. A sickening feeling of deja-vu settles in.

“Still, she is pretty. I get why you picked her.” He sees Bryce rub his crotch again and remembers with growing dismay that Bryce has bragged pretty often about his stamina and going several rounds with some girls.

“Bryce don’t”

“Oh now you can talk? And for her sake, I shouldn’t have known. Too late for that now.” Bryce reaches out to touch Jess’s body and he tries, really he does to stop Bryce, but his body feels heavy and everything hurts, nothing is working and won’t do what he wants and he can’t stop Bryce because he can’t move.

“Please don’t.”

He just gets ignored as Bryce pulls his dick out again and Justin tries to stop him, he reaches for his phone but can’t find it and then he tries to call for help again but Bryce just casually reaches over and clamps a hand over his mouth to keep him from talking while he lines up with the other.

He’s happy Jess doesn’t know what’s going on but somehow this feels even longer, listening to Bryce, not being able to look and not really wanting to either but feeling he owes it to Jess because he can’t stop this from happening so why should he spare himself any bit of the sordid detail?

“How come she doesn’t cry like a bitch when I fuck her but you did?”

It hurts to hear, like the rest of what Bryce has said since he came in.

When it does end Bryce just puts his dick back in his pants, zips them up, and leaves.

He lays there a bit longer, his brain still trying to figure out what happened. 

He finally does stand and it’s excruciating. He heaves himself off the bed and looks back at it. Somehow there aren’t any fluids on it that he can see so he maneuvers Jess back to laying on the bed fully and pulls the sheet back over her after covering her modesty back up. Once that’s done he heads for the door when he steps on something, his phone. It must have fallen out when he fought with Bryce. Picking it up is painful but he manages.

Several texts and a missed call, all Clay. He opens the texts, they’re about him going home and asking if he wants to leave too. The call is a very annoyed version of them. He sends a text apologising that he didn’t see them and then calls Matt.

“Justin? Everything okay?”

“Yea, why wouldn’t it be?” Does he know somehow? He can’t, there’s no way, Lainie is the one who knows everything she isn’t supposed to, Matt doesn’t ever have the omniscient feel to him and anyway, it just happened. How can he know? Unless Clay somehow knew and told him but that doesn’t sound right-

“Clay came back ahead of you and he seemed off, of course he wouldn’t tell me anything but I thought I’d make sure you were alright. Do you need me to come get you?”

“No, I-well I mean if it’s okay with you can I stay over at Zach’s? He invited me over but I wanted to make sure it’s alright with you.”

There’s silence on the other end and Justin can tell he’s debating it before finally, 

“Well I guess it isn’t a school night. His parents are okay with it?”

“Yea, well he’s checking right now but he thinks they will be.”

“Alright then, have fun, be safe, love you.” He shouldn’t. Probably shouldn’t have before this but certainly not now.

“Yea-love you too.”

When he hangs up he heads to the bathroom and throws up, then stays over it to throw up a lot more.When he’s finally finished he returns to Jess’s room to lock the door and then leaves the party, manages to sneak out without saying goodbye to anyone, he does send a good night text to Jess like he always does.

He doesn’t go to Zach’s or home, or anywhere. He just sort of walks until the pain gets to be too great and he finds himself taking a bus all the way uptown to the only place he can think of. It’s late, almost two when he arrives but he sends a text and gets a reply like he hoped he would. He waits on the front porch until the door opens.

A lot of Spanish greets him from someone who’s obviously only half awake but Tony brings him in and upstairs, warns him to be quiet and not wake anyone up. When he awkwardly asks if he can use the shower, Tony pushes him gently into the door and disappears to grab a towel before returning to pass it to him. He realizes once he’s under the hot spray that he didn’t think this through because he doesn’t have anything clean to put on but the thought of putting the other clothes back on is nauseating. He hears the door open at some point and his blood runs cold for a second because he’s naked in a shower but Tony, and hearing Tony’s voice reminds him right away where he is and relaxes him a little, only mumbles something about clean clothes and that solves that problem...sort of. He still has the clothes and he’ll probably have to put his underwear back on.

He forces himself out of the shower because he’s taking too long. Tony’s left out sweatpants and a tee shirt, they belong to one of his brothers most likely since they’re too big to belong to Tony himself, all the more reason not to ruin them. He looks disdainfully at his jeans, shirt and underwear. Now that he’s looking at them he can see the pinkish stains where they shouldn’t be. Just looking at it makes him throw up a little in his mouth but there’s no food left in him so it's more like gagging. Besides hurting it isn’t too bad.

He forces himself to hurry up even though the pain is back after being soothed away for a bit in the shower. He doesn’t want to keep Tony up and he doesn’t want him to get suspicious either, more than he already is at least.

He gets out and crosses the hall to Tony’s room. The other boy is sitting on the bed but he vacates it for the sleeping bag, the same one he used a few months ago for their camping trip. It hurts now to think about that, about all of the fun times he had during the summer.

“Justin?”

“Huh?”

“Are you okay?”

“Oh yeah, just a bit drunk. Bad idea, I’m swearing off alcohol from now on. Never having the stuff again.”

Tony eyes him doubtfully but replies, “Well I’m glad to hear that. Still, if there is anything you want to talk about.”

He shakes his head, “Nah, thanks though. I’m just tired.” He lays down before Tony can say anything else.

Despite how tired he is, he can’t sleep. The pain doesn’t help of course but his brain is running a mile a minute and won’t slow down even though he really wants to just slip into sleep and maybe never wake up. It seems easier than figuring out what to do now.

He knows he needs to wake up early and be gone before Tony gets up too. He doesn’t need any more questions he can’t answer. He’ll probably head home and stop in to say hi to Matt and Lainie and then head out, most likely saying to hang out with the guys but he probably won’t, the guys would include Bryce and he can’t handle that. Most likely he’ll go to the park or something and spend the day. No one will miss him until dinner and he’ll have to be home tomorrow night, it’ll be a school night and then-

Who is he kidding? He’s going to take this in tiny, baby steps. Thinking about anything else is too overwhelming. 

He finally manages to sleep but it’s fitful and to nightmares involving Bryce and Jess. Still it’s sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say welcome but given the contents of this chapter that doesn't seem totally appropriate. I've known this was on the agenda for the story since I started it but I needed to work up to it and using it for the closing arc seemed as good a time as any. I should explain that while this will go up as a complete story, it's because I wanted to post this separate with all the warnings and the rest of the story will follow as another part in the coming weeks. I have several chapters written and I'm not as far along as I'd like but I have ahead start and plan to continue getting more and more written between posting.
> 
> Next chapter should be out next week, hopefully Friday night like this was supposed to but I forgot so I'm posting it now instead. It'll switch to Clay's POV and he and Justin will trade the role as narrator.
> 
> Happy reading (hopefully happier than this) and a special shout out to de_la_Cruz87 for beta reading this for me. Let me know what you think in the comments and I'm looking forward to bringing the AU to an end!


End file.
